A Series of Adventures Part 4
by Masterob
Summary: Simpsons, One Piece and WWE version of this series. Marge has a confrontation with Eminem, uhoh, it's Monkey D. Luffy vs. Captain Jack Sparrow, Edge, Randy Orton and CM Punk are lost and need to go to a WWE House show and get there quick.
1. Main Story

**A series of different adventures**

_I still don't own a goddamn character. Rated G (as if), Rated R for almost everything. Will contain many plots that may interact or may not. Guest starring Eminem, Ludacris, AJ Styles, CM Punk, Edge, Randy Orton, Batista, John Cena, Shad, JTG, Kelly, HHH, Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Undertaker, Kevin Thorn, Miz, Santino Marella, Maria, Tommy Dreamer and Shannon Moore. Partially inspired by the movie Crash._

What happens when so many adventures happen at once, whether saving the world from an evil organization, a demon, a dictator, an evil overlord or a man obsessed with robots. These are few of the many plots, there will be plots of everyday things, maybe not so everyday, but I'm not sure if you see a court dispute between a mother and rapper everyday, an interesting thing, or what if you get lost, battle in the seas, looking for myths, or even two crazy drug dealing overlords fighting for the right to be called a king. And even the problems that exist in New York City will be present in this story. So without further ado, I show you the many plots of the fic.

After a house show in Louisville, Kentucky the WWE Superstars were ready to go the next venue. Waiting for the mini-plane from Raw were Jeff Hardy, HHH, Santino Marella, Maria, John Cena, Cryme Tyme (JTG and Shad), and Randy Orton; from Smackdown were Edge, Batista, Matt Hardy, Shannon Moore and The Undertaker; and from ECW were Kevin Thorn, Miz, Kelly, Tommy Dreamer and CM Punk. "That was fun", Cena said. "Such a great crowd", Kelly said. "Well let's wait for that plane", HHH said. "I swear, the crowd loves me, they can't get enough of me", Miz said. "Don't get cocky Miz", Edge said. "What, upset that I'm better than you?" Miz asked. "Hey, last time I checked, you never won the WWE title", Edge said. "I'm working on it", Miz said. "Yeah whatever, you don't have as much appeal as I do", Edge said. Some fans came to CM Punk, Randy Orton and Edge wanting their autographs. "I gotta go, the fans want me", Edge said. "You're not the only one buddy", Randy said. "Can you believe this?" Miz asked, and then saw Cena signing a hat for a fan. "Dammit", Miz said. The plane then arrived. "Let's go then", Cena said. "Now you're the boss?" Miz asked. "Miz grow up", JTG said. "Yeah, you'll get your time soon", Jeff said. "Whatever man", Miz said as they got on the plane. "You know, I never won a belt either, at least I got a WWE title shot once", Shannon said. "Yeah, you got demolished by Brock Lesnar you poor son of a gun", Santino said. "Hey, I tried you know", Shannon said. "Will you all just shut up already?" John Cena said as they got on the plane, still arguing. Edge, Punk and Randy finished signing autographs. "Take care", Edge said. "Holy shit!" Punk shouted. "What's wrong", Randy asked. "The plane is leaving", Punk said. "You gotta be fucking kidding me", Randy said. The plane did indeed leave. "How can they forget us, we're the best, at least I am", Edge said. "Shut up Edge", Randy said. "Relax I'm just kidding", Edge said. "This is no time to kid, we just got left behind", Punk said. "Yeah that sucks, what are we gonna do now?" Edge asked. A limo passed by the area. The 3 superstars went to the limo. "Can you help us, we're stranded and our plane just left us, we need to get to Chicago, Illinois", Edge said. The window rolled down revealing AJ Styles from TNA. "Too bad", AJ said and rolled down the window and instructed he driver to speed off. "TNA asshole!" Edge shouted. "Let's just find another way over there", Punk said, as the three began their journey to Chicago.

In the town of Springfield, Marge is in the kitchen making dinner, Homer's favorites; pork-chops. Bart is watching T.V. and sees Kent Brockman interviewing Eminem. "Cool its Eminem", Bart said. "So Mr. Mathers, I hear you have a concert coming out in this town", Kent said. "Yeah, I'm gonna raise the roof off this joint", Eminem said. "Yes well what about your CD, the Re-Up, I heard it's got some good reviews", Kent said. "Yeah, me and G-Unit are rocking the house", Eminem said. "Yeah, well I hear you'll be at the Kwik-E-Mart signing autographs for the selling of the CD", Kent said. "Everything you hear is true, except the parents who call me a bad influence to kids because they can't do their job right, well this is my symbol for those parents", Eminem said, pointing up the middle finger. Marge had just walked in and heard what he said and saw the finger and was in complete shock. "Yes ladies and gentlemen, this is live and if you still wanna see Eminem, come to the Kwik-E-Mart", Kent said. "The nerve of that guy, I'm gonna go down to the Kwik-E-Mart and give that guy a piece of my mind", Marge said. "So we're going?" Bart asked. "Yes, we are, to teach that guy a lesson, get your father and sisters", Marge said. Bart went to get the family to see Eminem.

Out in the sea, Monkey D. Luffy and his crew the straw hat pirates were sailing the seas. "This is the life", Luffy said, looking on at his crew; Nico Robin, Usopp aka Sogeking, Roronoa Zoro, Sanji, Tony-Tony Chopper, Nami and Franky. "Aren't we having fun?" Luffy asked. "Is that a trick question?" Robin asked. "Don't be sarcastic", Luffy said. "Just saying", Robin said. "Usopp, almost done mopping the deck?" Luffy asked. "Almost done Luffy", Usopp said. "Where are we going today?" Nami asked. "Near the Caribbean", Luffy said. "The Caribbean? But that's where Captain Jack Sparrow is", Chopper said. "Jack Sparrow? Please, I'm sure he's nothing", Luffy said. "He killed Davy Jones", Chopper said. "He did, wow that's kinda amazing", Luffy said. "He even fought the Kraken and came out of Davy Jones' locker", Chopper said. "Hey, I'm not letting some lunatic pirate stop my venture into the Caribbean, I heard they have good sugar cane in the Dominican Republic", Luffy said. "Ok, but I warned you", Chopper said. Everyone went to the Caribbean.

At the Kwik-E-Mart, Marge holding Maggie in her arms waits to have a word with Eminem. "This is so cool", Bart said. "We're not here for fun, we're here for business", Marge said. "That's nice, well I'm gonna get some stuff", Homer said, and grabbed some beer and some sweets. He went to the counter. "Good day Apu", Homer said. "Oh, hello Mr. Simpson", Apu said. "I'm gonna look at those pony pictures", Lisa said, and went to the magazine rack. Marge and Bart eventually got up to Eminem. "So who am I making this out to?" Eminem asked. "Bart Simpson sir", Bart said. "Hold on Bart, Mr. Mathers, I need to have a word with you", Marge said. "I know you're a fan, but you're gonna have to wait", Eminem said. "I'm not a fan, I'm here to complain about your music", Marge said. "Oh Jesus", Eminem said. "The lyrics in your songs are too explicit, profane, sexual and violent", Marge said. "You see that's why I put a 'Parental Advisory Explicit Content' on my CDs, so I really have no reason to hear parents bitch about my CDs, the only way for your kids to buy my CDs is if a parent, AKA you, is right there making sure that you approve of what your son, AKA Bart, is buying, so don't blame me of your kids turn out to be juveniles", Eminem said. "Don't call my kids juveniles", Marge said. "I didn't, I said if they did, it's not my fault, you need to make sure you know what your kids are listening to", Eminem said. "What if they download or get it illegally?" Marge asked. "Make sure you taught them right from wrong, you're a parent, so do your damn job as one", Eminem said. "I can't watch my kids 24/7, you need some responsibility too", Marge said. "No one said parenting will be easy, you wanted a kid, you got a kid", Eminem said. "Hey pal, our kids were accidents", Homer said, coming out of nowhere. "There's this cool new invention, it's called a condom, you should try it sometime, you fucked up, not my problem, if your kids are delinquents, maybe you fucked up somewhere, maybe you should be a better mother", Eminem said. "I am a good mother, and don't you forget it!" Marge exclaimed. "Get the fuck out of my face lady!" Eminem said. "It's not over yet!" Marge said. "Get out of my fucking face!" Eminem shouted. "I'll be back, come on kids!" Marge said. "Whatever, hey Bart, take my CD for free, don't tell your mom", Eminem said to Bart out of Marge's hearing. "Cool thanks man", Bart said, hiding the CD in his pocket.

Edge, Punk and Randy have improved ion their journey, making it to Indiana, after taxis and hitchhikers, and now riding bikes. "Are we there yet?" Randy asked. "Will you shut the hell up", Edge said. "Hey man this is your entire damn fault for acting so obnoxious near those fans", Randy said. "Hey fuck you Randall", Edge said. "Fuck you Adam", Randy said. "Will you both shut your fucking yaps", Punk said. "Shut up Phil", Randy and Edge said. "You guys are pissing me off", Punk said. Then a traveler on a motor bike passed by and noticed the three. "Are you guys travelers?" the traveler asked. "No, we're WWE superstars that missed our plane because _somebody_ was too damn obnoxious", Randy said. "Listen you…"Edge said. "You guys are acting like a couple of Goddamn children", Punk said. "So you guys are not used to traveling this way?" the traveler asked. "No, we travel by plane 200 days a year, we never really see our families much, that's the price of being a professional athlete", Punk said. "Sounds like you have a lot on your time", the motor bike said. "Who the fuck said that?" Randy asked. "That was my motor bike", the traveler said. "Who or what the hell are you?" Edge asked. "My name is Kino, my motor bike's name is Hermes", Kino said. "Hello", Hermes said. "Now I've seen everything", Edge said. "Oh there's more in this world to see", Punk said. "Yeah, talking hedgehogs, mutant superheroes, all that jazz", Edge said. "What are your names?" Kino asked. "You don't know us?" Edge asked. "Sorry, I don't watch many sports", Kino said. "I'm Randy Orton, that's Adam Copeland, better known by his ring name Edge, and Phil Brooks, better known by his ring name, CM Punk, we work for WWE, the most popular professional wrestling company, a lot better than TNA, please don't watch TNA", Randy said. "Come on, they're not that bad", Punk said. "Then why don't you just back there?" Edge asked. "You're just saying that because AJ Styles bad mouthed us, you don't hate Christian do you?" Punk asked. "Leave Christian out of this", Edge said. A limo passed by and the window rolled down. "You guys again, are you stalking me?" AJ Styles asked. "You're the one stalking us, you passed in Louisville", Edge asked. "I guess I'm just used to surpassing you", AJ Styles said and drove off. "TNA asshole!" Randy shouted. "I better get going, bye Randy, by Edge, by CM Punk", Kino said. "Bye Kino", Edge, Orton and Punk said, and they continued peddling.

The Straw hat pirates are still sailing the seas, already at the Caribbean. "We finally made it, I've always wanted to pay a visit to the Caribbean, I heard the beaches around here are totally awesome", Luffy said. "Yeah, where should we pull off?" Usopp asked. "How about there?" Nami asked. "Yeah lets…hey what's that?" Luffy asked. A little boat was coming towards them with Captain Jack Sparrow. "Who's there?" Franky asked. Jack looked up. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, you're on my turf", Jack said. "Well, there's 8 of us, and one of you", Usopp said. "No problem", Jack said, and started climbing onto the ship. He whipped out his sword and started attacking the crew. He used his sword to block all the attacks thrown at him. Franky shoots at him with his cybernetic arm, but Jack dodges out of the way, and kicks Franky in the face. Sanji tries to attack Jack, but he knees him in the gut and slashes his shoulder. Usopp shot at him, but he moved and punched Usopp in the face. Robin came at Jack, but he cut her chest. Jack looked at Chopper, but he ran away. "Weird", Jack said. He then came face to face with Luffy. "It's you and me", Luffy said. Jack swung his sword at Luffy, and he swung his own sword, both coming in contact.

In Chicago, the WWE superstars arrived at the airport, ready for the next show. "We made it, such a long flight". Cena said. "Because you wouldn't stop arguing", Kelly said. "Not my fault Miz never won a world title", Cena said. "You too argued like children", Undertaker said. "Pathetic, right Punk, Punk?" Dreamer said. "Punk's not here, neither is Rated RKO", JTG said. "Oh shit, did we leave them behind?" HHH asked. "Damn, we gotta call them", Santino said. Batista got his cell phone and called, but the ring came from within Shad's pocket. "That's right, he told me to hold on to it", Shad said. "Fuck, I guess all we can do is wait", Cena said. Everyone went in the hotel. Later that evening, Cena's cell phone rang. "Yeah?" Cena said. "John, it's me Randy", Randy said, talking through a payphone. "Randy, sorry we left you, where are you?" Cena asked. "We're in Illinois, we took a train here at the last second, we're only a few miles from the venue", Randy said. "You need someone to pick you up?" Cena asked. "Don't worry, we'll get a taxi, just wait for us, and don't leave us again", Randy said. "Relax, we're at a hotel, we'll be right here", Cena said. "Ok, see you", Cena said. Randy hung up. "Let's go guys", Randy said. "Ok", Edge said

In Springfield, Marge rallied up some protesters in front of Eminem's hotel room. "Put a stop to this madman", Marge said. A lot of parents agreed with her. Eminem was inside, speaking with Ludacris on the phone. "Yo, what's been going on?" Ludacris asked. "I'm in Springfield, things were going great until some bitch got some people rallied up to protest against me", Eminem said. "Damn, that's rough", Ludacris said. "Well, I'm not gonna let them stop me, I gotta go somewhere and I'm just gonna go", Eminem said. "Good luck man, peace out", Ludacris said and hung up. Eminem went outside. "There he is!" Marge shouted. Eminem walked by the protesters casually, going to his car and whistling a tune. "Don't you ignore us", Marge said. Eminem got in and started driving. "Wait up!" Marge yelled. She grabbed hi antenna and broke it by accident. Eminem popped his head out the window. "Hey, prepare to get sued", Eminem said and drove off. "Oh dammit", Marge said.

Randy, Edge and Punk was just one mile away from the hotel and they were riding a cab. "Finally, it took us forever to get to this place", Edge said. "Yeah, I never wanna do this again", Randy said. "Relax guys, a little road trip never killed anyone", Punk said. "It almost killed us, we finally got here", Edge said. They made it to the hotel where everyone was staying. "Finally you guys get here", Batista said. "It took us such a long time to get here, now when's the show?" Edge asked. "Later, it's gonna be one helluva show", Batista said. Cena came outside. "The show got cancelled", Cena said. "What!" Edge, Randy and Punk said. "Just kidding, I couldn't resist", Cena said. "I can't resist kicking you ass now", Edge said, with Randy and Punk agreeing. "Guys relax, it was just a little joke", Batista said. "Fine, when you Cena and Dreamer get lost, we're gonna joke like that too and get you pissed off", Randy said. "Damn relax legend killer, I thought after all that you can use a laugh", Cena said. Everyone came outside. "You made it, great, now we gotta get to the venue", Thorn said. "Ok, let's go", Randy said. Everyone moved out to the venue where they put on a great show.

In Springfield, Eminem is a court with Marge. "Mrs. Simpson, you are charged with destruction of property and disturbing the peace", Judge Snyder said. "Disturbing the peace?" Marge asked. "You were making such a big deal over this whole Eminem thing, you protested, you are abusing your freedom of speech rights, and you are preventing Eminem's freedom of speech rights", Judge Snyder said. "I just wanna make sure kids are not experienced to this type of music", Marge said. "You can't stop a whole culture Marge, and there are Parental Advisory labels on the CDs", Judge Snyder said. "I told her", Eminem said. "Mr. Mathers, please speak only when spoken to", Judge Snyder said. "I apologize for breaking off the radio antenna on the car, but it was an accident", Marge said. "And maybe I accidentally put a bad influence on kids, but I'm just here to entertain, you think I wanna sell music where my fans start living a life I tried so hard to escape, I'm describing my life to entertain people, it's poetry, I'm expressing my feelings my own way, if you don't like my music, don't let your kids listen to it, if other parents want to let their kids listen to it, then let them, it's their problem, not mine, I just wanna say that I'm not trying to badly influence kids, rapping is a talent I'm good at, and I just wanna entertain people with that", Eminem said. "Can't you rap with nicer words and nothing too explicit?" Marge asked. "I only do that for my daughter, you want your kids not to hear that, buy the CDs I make that are clean, with no profanity, and no sex, and no guns, I just wanna entertain everyone", Eminem said. "Well um, I don't know what to say", Marge said. "Leave me alone, and I'll drop the charges", Eminem said. "Ok, fine", Marge said. "Fine, case dismissed", Judge Snyder said. Eminem was outside and was confronted by the Simpson family. "Now what, we had a deal", Eminem said. "I'm sorry, I am a mother, you know what mothers are like", Eminem said. "Yeah, my mother hated me, and the mother of my daughter was a bitch to me, I pray that Halie will not be like that", Eminem said. "Halie, you mean your daughter?" Marge asked. "She's the only woman in the world I care about, other that my niece and my sister", Eminem said. "I didn't know you had such a bad life, I misunderstood you", Marge said. "I'm misunderstood, so is 50, Snoop and Dre", Eminem said. "Yeah, maybe I judged you rappers to harshly, the only rapper I liked were Will Smith, when he raps, it's always comical", Marge said. "He's cheery on his life, he doesn't cuss in his rap to sell records, but I do", Eminem said. "Well we're sorry, if I can make it up to you…" Marge was saying. "Why don't you come over for dinner?" Lisa interrupted. "I don't know", Eminem said. "Please", Lisa said. "Yeah, please", Homer said. "Come on", Bart said. "All right", Eminem said. He drove with the Simpsons to their house to have a good dinner.

On the sea, Luffy is still battling Jack Sparrow. "You'll never win Captain Jack Sparrow", Luffy said. "You'll never win Captain Monkey D. Luffy", Jack said. They continued to sword fight. "This is really exciting", Usopp said. "I hope Luffy will be all right, Jack Sparrow is said to be really crazy", Chopper said. "That I am young, um, moose?" Jack said. "I'm a reindeer!" Chopper shouted. "A blue nosed reindeer, and I thought Rudolph was the odd one out", Jack said. Chopper got angry at that comment, as he was indeed the odd one out all those years ago. Luffy kept attacking Jack and eventually disarmed him. "Now what Sparrow?" Luffy asked. "This", Jack said and kicked the sword up into the air and caught it and aimed at Luffy. "Any last words?" Jack asked. He then got a bullet to the arm; he turned to see that Zoro was the one who shot him. "Ow", Jack said. "Good job Zoro", Nami said. "Thanks", Zoro said. Luffy then kicked him away and knocked him off the ship. "Yeah, we win", Luffy said. Jack made a whole in the ship, and through in some dynamite and part of the ship exploded as he swam away. He got on his boat and moved out. "What the hell?" Luffy said. "I get the last laugh", Jack said as he sailed away. "Damn you Jack Sparrow!" Luffy shouted.


	2. End May Have Spoilers for other fics

Those were all the stories, but it's not over yet. CJ decided to broadcast his documentary in NYC. A lot of people came, it was more than a documentary, it was a thank you because people found out about the adventures; the Street Fighters, Kombatants, Inuyasha and co., Anti-Umbrella and Sonic Heroes were awarded for their deeds, even Tommy for taking out Tony. There was a funeral for those who have died. Chun-Li, Ken and Guile put flowers by the bodies of Fei Long and Ryu. "So long, good friend", Ken said. Liu Kang, Sonya, Jax, Rayden, Kitana and Li Mei put flowers by the bodies of Sub-Zero, Nitara, Johnny Cage and Kung Lao. "Cage, Lao, I'm gonna miss you guys", Liu Kang said. The Anti-Umbrella group had flowers for everyone that died. "You all did your job perfectly", Leon said. Tommy, Claude, CJ and others had flowers for Rosenberg, Bear and Avery. "The casualties of gang war, great American heroes", Tommy said. "What the hell are you talking about?" CJ asked. "I'm just trying to say good stuff about them", Tommy said. Inuyasha and Co., Spirit Detectives and Vegeta had flowers for Vega. "We really miss you Vega", Shippo said, with a tear in his eye. "Please don't start crying", Inuyasha said. "It's a funeral, people are suppose to cry", Kurama said. Sonic heroes had flowers for Raiden, Rouge, Shadow and Omega, the bodies were recovered after the explosion, and Omega couldn't be repaired. "Good-bye Shadow", Sonic said. Tails was crying a little, so Cream hugged him as he cried on her shoulder, with Cream also crying. "Oh no", Espio said to himself. Also coming there was Solid Snake. "Whoa, Solid Snake", Sonic said. "Sonic the Hedgehog, I never thought I'd see you", Snake said. "Same here, sorry about Raiden", Snake said. "He's a soldier, he does what he has to do, even if it risks his life", Snake said. "Right", Sonic said. "You friends are also soldiers, if it weren't for them, Eggman would begin his reign of Terror", Snake said. Sonic nodded and left the area. Jack Sparrow was there enjoying the food, but ducked when he saw the Straw Hat Pirates. Kino and Hermes also arrived there to see the party. The WWE superstars from the Chicago were also there, McClane, Iceman and Wolverine too, along with The Simpsons and Eminem, even Ludacris. "All right dicks and bitches, time for the movie", CJ said into the microphone. "What did he call us?" Leon asked. "You have a lot of nerve!" Tails shouted. "Now we're pissed", Chun-Li said. Amy got her Piko-Piko hammer, HHH got his sledgehammer. "I was only kidding, please don't kill me", CJ said. Everyone stopped ranting, but still glared at CJ. "There were myths in the San Andreas region, and they are true, but we took care of them", CJ said. "Now without further ado, we show you, Retards in the Wild!" Tommy shouted. CJ glared at him. "Relax, it's a joke", Tommy said. CJ still glared. "Hey you're the one who called everyone bitches and dicks", Tommy said. "Yeah, now just play the damn movie!" Ludacris shouted. "Fine", Leon said. They showed the documentary, which grossed out some, and interested others. "You've seen the movie! Now get the fuck out of here!" Tommy said, with him CJ and Claude firing guns in the air, scaring everyone off, with all three heavily breathing, and Freddy looking on smiling.


End file.
